


Give Up The Ghost

by SABATHco



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Profanity, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SABATHco/pseuds/SABATHco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaaras finally meets his step father, and is not happy about it. Post Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Up The Ghost

Give Up The Ghost  
  
**Characters: Kaaras Adaar, Aban Adaar, Aith, Kos.  
** **Post Inquisition  
Warning: Contains profanity, mild violence, angst, sexual references. **  
  
   Kaaras was furious. He had been the moment that Aith had informed him his mother had started to see someone else. And _who_ was this someone else? Some disgusting Tal-Vashoth that probably hurt women and killed innocent people. It was harsh of him to even think like that considering, but the things he’d seen outside of home. Sometimes there was no escaping those thoughts.  
   Of course, Kaaras was acting way out of line, and he was blowing the whole situation up out of proportion. But he couldn’t _stand_ the thought of his mother being with someone else. Forgetting all about her husband, and moving on. If Kaaras couldn’t move on, then how could she!? He wasn’t married to his dad! Maker’s sake, Kaaras could hardly move on about Kaariss dying, and he had loved _him_. If he had have still loved him, instead of his feelings having gone to The Iron Bull, then he’d probably still be single. The thought of him being with another felt like betrayal if they had still have been together and proclaimed their love for one another. But this wasn’t about him, this was about his mother. And that was even a little hypocritical right there.  
   So, whoever this _Kos_ fellow was, was about to get a downright mouthful. And honestly, so was his mother. He had never been so furious in his life. He knew it was stupid, in fact, he wished he didn’t care so much about it. He should be _happy_ for his mother! Instead, he had an undying rage that was continuously building through his travels. And it grew worse and worse the closer he got to home.  
   Most of the time, he was quiet. Aith was with him, trying to talk him out of going back, but when he put his foot down, she huffed and said she was coming along. They had argued, and argued, most of the way. Aith finally gave up when the almighty Herald started giving her the silent treatment.  
   Maker, for a thirty year old, he was being immature over the whole thing. Thank Andraste that Corypheus was gone, otherwise this could have been a lot worse. What made it worse, was that Aith had been the one to tell him, as if he couldn’t bear hearing it from his own _mother_ (really, he probably couldn’t considering his behaviour now). But that pissed him off just as much. Sure, send the little sister over to try and break the ice and the turmoil that was about to spin out of control. It didn’t help. He couldn’t even trust his own mother to break it to him. Ridiculous.  
   He’d been back home only few since the defeat of Corypheus. This was not how he wanted his next visit to be, and yet, so be it. He could see the barn from the road he and Aith were on, and he kicked Atlas to move faster, the large buckskin moving into action now. Aith called out from behind before she shook her head and followed, kicking her own mount into gear.  
  
   Aith was honestly terrified of how this was going to go down. She had seen Kaaras angry before, as a boy, as a mercenary, and as the Inquisitor. But this? This was… personal to him. She never understood how he tormented himself so damn much over the death of his father. He was just a kid! So was she, and Kaaras had taken her in and given her everything she ever needed from a man. To the point where she could trust again. It’s why she was still here, tolerating his childish behaviour in a time like this. Even she couldn’t support him. Saarebas was the only person who ever had a disciplined control over Kaaras, and she was dead.  
   Rolling her eyes, she tailed him, across the road and across the fields of Ferelden where their mother had moved to. Aith had been to visit far more than Kaaras had, which was why she knew this little bit of important information. The woman was her mother, blood related or not, Aban took her in, so did Anaan. No matter where her Dalish clan was now, she would never return. She was an Adaar now, and she had been the moment Kaaras took her in on that fateful day.  
  
   Dismounting when he came up to the farm property, Kaaras heard the barking of a Mabari, spotting it running around the front the paddock. He crouched down, taking the dog’s head and cheeks into his hands.  
   “Maxwell, how are you?” he said happily, despite his feelings. Damnit, he had all intent on barging through the door and talking some sense into his mother, but the damn pup had come and put a smile instantly on his face, and he kissed the smelly dog on the head. “Argh,you’re been rolling around with the rams again, haven’t you?” He patted the thick neck.  
   He’d never had a Mabari when he was younger, just strays, but now that he could give his mother a fair amount of coin, he _insisted_ on getting her a Mabari. Loyal, and protective to no end. Maxwell would protect his mother while he was gone, and the dog had done so on several occasions he’d heard.  
   The stumpy tail of the hound wagged, making his whole body dance. Kaaras couldn’t help but give the dog as much love and attention as he could right this instant.  
   The Mabari had been from Skyhold, technically, Maxwell was loyal to him, but whatever he ordered, the dog would do. And that order was to stay here and protect his mother from bandits, robbers, attackers, animals—anything! He was very excited to see his master, though.  
   Brushing himself down from the dirty paws, Kaaras frowned, removing his coat and hanging it over the fence of the paddock, where he let Atlas go inside so the horse would not try and do anything stupid. The dog had him snorting in disgust. Maxwell was more than happy to annoy the horse before he saw Aith and almost knocked her to the ground.  
  
   “Ah! Shite, get off me, you mongrel!” she elf yelled, swatting at him. “Kaaras! Get your dog off me!”  
  
   Kaaras ordered Maxwell to behave, and the dog went back to the house. The commotion clearly got the attention of the house owner, though, and soon, Kaaras saw his mother heading out of the front door. She seemed… He knew it. She was scared! Scared of what!? Him!? He wasn’t going to hurt her, he’d _never_ hurt her!  
   That was until someone else popped over her shoulder. Kaaras’ happy mood instantly turned dark, and his eyes narrowed to the qunari behind her.  
  
   Aith was quick to run up to Aban and wrap her thin arms around the woman. “Creators, he hasn’t shut up all trip, so please be gentle with him,” she whispered, kissing her on the cheek when she leant down. Aban was about the same height as Kaaras. His father, though. Maker, he had been huge. And Kos? Just a little bit taller than Kaaras, if she could compare with a feeling and them not being side by side.  
   She had not warmed up to Kos completely, but she had been there to see how happy Aban was to have someone else there with her. She often wondered was she doing it because she was lonely, but he made her smile. Aith did not see him as a father, and with the lack of blood, he never would be technically, the same as Anaan. But for Kaaras? This was his mother, the woman who gave birth to him thirty years ago in Starkhaven. This was deeply personal for him.  
  
   “Kaaras, sweetheart-,”  
  
   “Who is he?” Kaaras’ form was stiff, a little intimidating, and he was not going to back down. “Is this him? _Kos?_ ” he asked. “The man you had to tell me about through Aith.”  
  
   Aban frowned a little, looking over her shoulder. She knew this was hard for her son. Kaaras had never gotten over the night that their previous home had been attacked. He had never gotten over his father’s death. She knew he blamed himself, and thought that everyone else in the family did, too. It was an _accident._ Kaaras had tried to help. He was just a child, and scared beyond his mind, wanting to save his father. She could not blame him for that. She never had! But he tormented himself so much that it hurt to hear the tone in his usually calm, supportive voice.  
   “This is Kos, yes…” she said softly, trying to be as gentle as ever. He was sensitive, and she knew that, Kaaras had always been rather traditional. She blamed herself for that, for the way she brought him up. Keeping him close to their home, sheltered from a lot of knowledge. All he knew was that a man and a woman loved each other—which surprised her when he’d informed her he was in love with a man. She was hardly against that, whatever brought her son happiness, it just surprised her that he would think it was okay considering his sheltered life. But that mercenary band he joined would have taught him a lot, she supposed. Letting him go was not easy, but seeing her son happy was what was more important. Now, it was his turn to return that favour.  
  
   The Inquisitor felt his hands tighten a little, and his glare did not back down, looking at the taller man. “Hurt my mother and I will kill you, you understand me?” he said, in front of everyone, voice threatening. There was no detaining his feelings. Not when it was right before him.  
  
   It would have been _fine_ if Kos was a more sensible man. Instead, the man decided it was best to puff his chest up and not have someone threaten him. Qunari men… Aban pressed her hand against his chest to try and stop him from moving forward. And yet, Kos still took that step.  
  
   Kaaras’ boots pressed firmly in the ground after a few stape forward, as if ready to lunge and attack. “I’d listen to her, Kos. Take that step forward, and I swear to the Maker, I will slit your throat right on the porch.”  
  
   “Kaaras!” Aban yelled, shocked he would talk like that.  
  
   “No! This is _my_ home, this is _my_ family! And you let some swine come trudging in!? Attempting to take the place of my father!?” he barked, all that rage starting to spark up again. Especially now that the man had taken a move towards him. Oh, it was such the wrong thing to do right now.  
   “You know your fucking place, boy,” he snapped, pointing his hand at the older qunari. “Take one step towards me and my fist will be in your face.”  
  
   Kos’ eyes narrowed, though put a hand on the woman’s shoulder a little protectively. “You’re just going to let him talk to me like that?” She had warned him that her son had moods, and that this would upset him. But this was just over the top. He hadn’t even done anything!  
  
   Aban was horrified and shocked. She knew it wasn’t going to end well with these two, but she loved her son, and she had fallen in love with Kos over the last few months of seeing each other.  
   “Please, Kos… he’s just… he’s not used to me seeing other men.” She turned back to Kaaras, her eyes soft on him. “Give him a chance, Kaaras. You don’t even know the man.”  
  
   Kaaras was deeply hurt and offended that she would take Kos’ side on this, or try and treat him like a child—even though he was clearly behaving like one.  
   He growled when he saw the hand on his mother’s shoulder. As if _he_ was the one to protect her, as if _he_ was the one who gave her coin to try and make her life better. He was nothing! That fury only grew much larger in the pit of his stomach.  
   “Get your hand off my mother,” he hissed. Maker save his poor soul at the thought of anything else happening between them. This was his mother!  
  
   Aban looked to the hand on her. Was this honestly too much for Kaaras to handle? Maker, she was not a teenage girl who needed protecting! And yet… that was all she had taught Kaaras, wasn’t it? Since he had found Aith. He had always been such a compassionate and protective person. And here he was, trying to protect her.  
   “I don’t need protecting, Kaaras. It’s alright to let this go. He is not hurting me, he gives me company and joy.” How many men had he seen taking advantage of women in need, who were lonely, desperate, or vulnerable in his travels? Did every man have a hidden desire in his eyes, to taunt and to hurt? Had she taught him that?  
  
   Kos honestly seemed offended that the woman he loves son thought something so disgusting of him. He swore in Qunlat to himself and took a step forward, slowly, but still that step, which he had been warned about. Now, he was in front of Aban, and now, there was a glowing sword hovering against his throat. Ah… her son was a Saarebas. Not just that, but a Knight Enchanter. Wasn’t he just the knight in shining armour, then?  
   Eyes opened wide, looking down before they looked back at the blonde qunari. “Who do you think you are?” he asked. Of course, Aban had kept anything about her son being Inquisitor to herself, for the protection of all of them.  
  
   Kaaras glowered. “I’m the Inquisitor, you prick. I could have you locked up with the click of my fingers for the rest of your life, to rot in a cell and no one would bat an eyelid. So you take another step towards me and you will regret it. You have no idea what I have seen or been through, and how easy it is for me to kill a man. Especially someone like you.”  
  
   “Kaaras Taashath! You put that down this instant!” Aban yelled. She would not stand for this kind of behaviour! Aith went to grab her to try and keep her away from the obvious testosterone battle that was going on between them. But Aban moved past, taking Kaaras’ arm.  
   “Lower it… _now_ ,” she ordered, softly.  
  
   The younger Vashoth could feel himself shaking, his jaw tight, eyes pinned on the other man. He warned him. He said if he made a move against him, he would attack. He knew what he was walking into! But… nonetheless, the pleading in his mother’s voice had him lowering his arm, the Spirit Blade dispelling.  
   “How can you do this…?” he asked, looking at his mother. He could feel his heart breaking, all those memories resurfacing, of when he saw how happy his mother and father had been together. He could not understand. He wanted to, but he couldn’t.  
  
   By this point, Kos was getting a little tired of the family drama, and he huffed. It was not his place, and he knew that. Overall, he was not a bad man, but he had been Qunari, and he was Tal-Vashoth, and he was not used to this… _distress_ that came with families. Let alone apparently sharing a bed was something very bad when it came to sons? Aith had been upset, but she had given him a chance, and she was now indifferent, if anything, to him being around.  
  
   At the huff, Kaaras’ ears pricked back up. “You have something to say to me? Come on, get down here and say it to my face.”  
  
   “Well, you are short, I suppose I would have to-,”  
  
    _THWAK_  
  
   “Kos! Kaaras!” Aban put herself in between them both, and she shoved Kaaras away, back down the steps of the porch, leaning down to see if Kos was alright. A solid black eye from the punch Kaaras had given him, and it looked swelled already. She paused as she saw an imprint on the man’s face. Something she had not seen in a long, long time. Kaaras still wore the ring his father had given him.  
    _”You are out of line, picking on him like that!”_ she hissed in her mother tongue. It was a habit she reverted to when she argued, so Kaaras could not understand what she was saying, or what was going on. It was simply a way to protect him from harsh words.  
  
   Aith took Kaaras’ hand when he flicked it from the pain, the anchor having sparked up as he did so from his anger. “Hey, come on, time out!” she ordered, pulling him away so he would not have a go at the man again, seeing how distraught he was when his mother tended to the man on the floor rather than him.  
  
   “Fucking pig,” Kaaras spat, but was tugged away. Maxwell was barking loudly, growling at Kos before Aith called him over and sat Kaaras down near the paddock again, shoving him onto one of the stumps from a cut down tree.  
  
   “Give me a look at that.” She took his hand, and when Kaaras huffed and tried to pull away, she grabbed his face, glaring at him. “Creator’s, Kaaras, what are you doing? Stop being such a kid over it all, don’t you realise that mum’s happy with him?”  
  
   So she was going to give him the third degree as well!? He pulled his hand back and stood. “Don’t tell me what I can feel and what I can’t. I’ve had years of being unable to suffer my own emotions no thanks to this shit.” He held his hand up. “Leave me alone.” He could have said far worse.  
  
   Aith growled, her ears flicking back, teeth bared a little. When Kaaras walked off, she kicked the stump. She knew she couldn’t talk to him. It had to be Aban. She was the only one that could talk some sense into his stupid, stubborn, thick head.  
  
   Calling Maxwell, Kaaras walked away, rubbing his knuckles a little. He’s hit the man hard, even worse that he’d hit him with a thick ring on his finger, and he twirled it a little, heading into the forest that was nearby. He really couldn’t be out in the fields right now. He needed the shelter of the trees.  
   When he got in there, he punched one of the trees, using it as a punching bag to get some frustration out. His magic was tingling, so ready to explode and cause havoc. Why did this make him so angry? It was silly. Aith was right, she was happy (apparently, so far he hadn’t seen it).  
   Leaning his forehead against the tree, he looked down, seeing Maxwell there, panting, ears down as the dog leant his heavy body against his leg for some kind of comfort.  
   “Some son you are, huh, Kaaras?” he muttered to himself, turning his back and sliding it down the thick trunk so sit in the grass and roots. He took Maxwell’s thick scruff into his hand and patted him, leaning down to give him a cuddle, like it would take all the pain away.  
   He was agitated, and so furious. So long as Kos was here, he just couldn’t be here. It made him uncomfortable, even when trying to convince himself that his mother was happy. How selfish of him, to feel this way, and he hated that.  
   He ran a hand down his face before looking at the ring on his finger. He was disgusted that it had even _touched_ that other man. His father would not be proud of him, and he knew that, and it hurt—a lot.  
   He frowned, moving his arms around himself a little. Maxwell laid down, putting his head on his feet.  
He felt torn inside. He knew he couldn’t act like this, and he didn’t want to, and didn’t like this side of himself. It went against everything he tried to be, and yet… the mere thought of that man. It made a fire burn in his belly.  
   He was shaking still, badly, so angry, so upset. He closed his eyes again, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down. He could do this, things had been worse. Being back home felt like he could unwind, felt like he could speak his mind about anything and everything. As Inquisitor, he had to push so much emotion back. If his men saw him like this, it would cause fractures in their foundation. He could not show his weaknesses. He had to be strong, to protect them, to win. Here? He felt like he could let everything come apart. And yet, he still didn’t want that. He still wanted to be strong, he still wanted to love and protect his family. And who the fuck was Kos to come in and stand there, acting like he was better than him!? He had no rights here. He had no right to insult him, either.  
   Kaaras barely cared about the fact that he was shorter than most men of his species. He enjoyed getting to look up every now and again versus having to always peer down at smaller folk. The insult hardly hurt, but coming from someone like Kos? Oh, how his blood boiled in his veins. He just wanted to strangle him.  
   Eyes opened when he heard movement, eyes looking to the side to see his mother approaching him. He folded his arms like a child, Maxwell’s head sitting up, but the dog still stayed where he was.  
  
   “Kaaras, please.”  
  
   “Save it,” he huffed. “I saw the way you fawned over him. I’m not stupid. You think that I don’t know what goes on with people? With qunari? I may have left our home with little to no knowledge on the Qun and the world around me, but I’ve learned my fair share since then. Including what Tamassrans do.”  
   That was a low jab, and he knew it. And he hated himself for it, but be damned, he was moody! And grumpy! And upset! He lowered his head a little when he heard her give a very unpleasant sound. He’d pissed her off, and his ears lowered a little, until one of them was grabbed and he winced, gasping in pain as she tugged it like she would have when he was a child.  
  
   “Now, you listen here, Kaaras, I am your mother, and you will stop acting like a four year old over this. Got it?” She let go of his ear, and he rubbed it gently, a small blush on his face. That was better. He would not be silly about this, he was an adult, not a child.  
  
   The mage grumbled a little as he looked back down. That hurt. His ears were tender.  
  
   “Why does this upset you so much?”  
  
   “It just does,” Kaaras muttered, looking away and trying to concentrate on Maxwell, patting him gently. He wasn’t good at this, about expressing his feelings about something he knew was so damn stupid. He didn’t know why he was getting so upset and angry, he just was! He couldn’t explain it! And it made everything so much harder.  
  
   Aban sighed softly. She did not like seeing her son upset, she never did. Gently, she took him, and hugged him. “I know you miss him, and I do, too. There isn’t a day where I don’t think about him, Kaaras. About how proud he would be for you, and how happy he would be for me. But you need to move on. Anaan is gone.”  
  
   Kaaras’ face scrunched a little as he felt tears starting to well in his eyes. “No, he’s not,” he sobbed, pushing her away lightly and putting his hand to his chest. “He’s still here, every day! Every day he is with me, you and Aith. In _here!_ And you’re… you’re renovating and kicking him out!”  
  
   There was a frown on the woman’s face as she watched him, tears going down his cheeks. After all these years, it was so fresh to him. How could it not be? Kaaras’ father had died in his arms. He still blamed himself for the loss of a father and a husband to her. He blamed himself on her moving on. He blamed himself for it all.  
   “Baby, I know he is still here,” she said, her voice gentle as she put a hand to his. “He will always be there, but sometimes there is room for others, too. Just like you have your Iron Bull. I have my Kos.”  
  
   Swallowing, the mage wiped a tear from his face. “That’s different. You can’t just replace a father.”  
  
   “I am not. I never will. Anaan will always _be_ your father, Kaaras. Always. But Kos is a nice man, too. Gentle.”  
  
   Kaaras snorted.  
  
   “Don’t be like that. He is, you just haven’t given him a chance. He was wrong in saying those things about you, and I have told him to leave you be. But the two of you are going to have to get along some time. I will not have the both of you here, trying to claw each other’s eyes out. You’re just going to have to learn to behave.”  
  
   Kaaras stiffened a little, muscles going tight at the thought. He said nothing, though. He wasn’t going to argue about this. Instead, he stood, pushing himself up and making Maxwell get off his feet.  
   “I have to go back to Skyhold.” He wiped himself down, all back to normal, stern Inquisitor.  
  
   Another frown crossed the woman’s features. “You only just got here.”  
  
   “And I have to leave,” he informed. He couldn’t be here right now, not with Kos there. He couldn’t deal with it, and he wasn’t going to put his poor mother through his bullshit. She did not need the burden right now.  
   Aban grabbed his sleeve when he went to move, and Kaaras turned, looking at her. Her eyes were hurt, but there was nothing he could do right now. He needed time to think, to process, and to… hopefully not be as angry as he was right now.  
   “Aith will stay with you, and I will write, you know I will. I just… I need time. Please,” he spoke. When his mother nodded, he put his hand to her cheek, gently moving in to hug her. He did not want her to ever feel like he hated her, because he didn’t. He loved her, cared for her like any son should.  
   Leaning out, he gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Stay safe. I love you.” Leaning down, Kaaras sniffled a little and grabbed Maxwell’s head. “And you, you take good care of my mum, okay? I’ll miss you, too, Maxi.” He gave the dog a kiss too. He felt like murmuring that if Kos ever hurt her for him to go for the throat, but with his mother there, he did not.  
  
   Aban stood there for a moment, watching as Kaaras headed back out towards the house, where his mount was. The hug lingered, and she realized just how much he felt like Anaan. Smaller, but still thick and strong. And precious. Her baby was all grown up.  
   She didn’t want him to leave again, she hated when he left. But Aith would be here, and Kos, and Maxwell. And her helper, too, that she had been able to hire no thanks to Kaaras’ income. She thought it best to move out and follow, though, especially when she saw Kos on the porch still.  
  
   Moving to his coat, Kaaras put it back on before he grabbed the reins of Atlas and jumped up onto the steed. Atlas’ ears flickered but he moved out of the pen.  
  
   “You’re going?” Aith asked.  
  
   Kaaras looked down at her. “Take care of mum for me, Aith. And… keep your eyes open.” Aith looked at Kos before she turned back to him. “I’ll be back, just give me a bit to think, alright? You’re still my family, and I still love you. I just need time.”  
  
   Aith found herself frowning, but when Aban moved to her side, she hugged her with one arm. “Write, okay? I’ll try and read and write back the best I can.”  
  
   The inquisitor gave the little elf a fond smile. Her reading and writing had gotten better, but she still had difficulties, of course. “Ferelden is always my home. _You_ are always my home, the both of you.” He blew them a kiss from his hand before he put his gloves back on that were in his coat pocket. Maxwell barked in response.  
   Kaaras moved Atlas past the porch, and he eyed Kos, a stern look across his face. “Keep mouthing off and your other eye will be just as black,” he said to him. “Short or not, I can pack one hell of a punch.” He kicked Atlas before the man could say anything, and he galloped back up the hill and away from the barn. Clearing his head would be better for everyone.


End file.
